Occult Academy
is a Japanese anime television series produced by A-1 Pictures and Aniplex and directed by Tomohiko Ito. The 13-episode anime premiered in Japan on the TV Tokyo television network on July 6, 2010. ''Occult Academy is the third project of Anime no Chikara. It is being simulcasted by Crunchyroll an hour after the Japanese broadcast. Plot summary The story revolves around Maya, the daughter of the former Headmaster of a private Japanese academy dedicated to the study of the occult who died in 1999, and time traveling agent Fumiaki Uchida, a mysterious young man who travels back in time from 2012. Maya returns to the Academy for her father's funeral and to destroy the Academy, as she hates everything occult. Occult Academy is apparently situated in Nagano, as the Matsushiro Underground Imperial Headquarters are shown to be nearby.Random Curiosity: Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin – 03 Characters ; : :The daughter of the Waldstein Academy's late headmaster, Junichirou Kumashiro. She hates occult despite her good knowledge about it. Her hatred stemmed from her father's obsession with it which caused a strained relationship between his wife and daughter. After her father's death, Maya becomes headmistress of the school and vows to destroy the school. But after the arrival of Fumiaki Uchida, she teams up with him in order to find the key of Nostradamus which will cause an alien invasion in 2012. ; : :A time traveler from 2012 who is sent to 1999 to find the key of Nostradamus. He was forced to be #6 after the agent before him, #5, was killed. In 1999, Fumiaki was a little boy with special psychic powers. Dubbed "Uchida Bunmei", he appeared on many television shows, demonstrating his psychic powers by bending a spoon. His popularity grew quickly, but it came at a heavy cost. As he became more popular, his mother became obsessed with his fame, to the point that she refuses him a normal social life. Fumiaki eventually loses his psychic powers, and by 2012, he was considered a fake. :Upon arriving in 1999, Fumiaki encounters Maya, who at first thought of him as a coward, since all he could do is run in fear. However, he eventually earns some of Maya's respect, as Maya sees part of his life in a near-death experience and realizes that he, like her, was also a lonely child. He and Maya form a team to find the Nostradamus Key and prevent the alien invasion. Reception Anime News Network's Zac Bertschy sees that the "animation and character designs are gorgeous, with some really nice background work" and "an incredibly strong start to a show with huge promise."http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/feature/2010-07-06/zacb Theron Martin says that the series "is one of the best-looking series of the new season (maybe the best), including some beautiful background art, nice animation courtesy of A-1 Pictures, and character designs that certainly won't bore".http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/feature/2010-07-06/theron Carl Kimlinger finds that the series "is, if not the best, certainly the most entertaining of the series to emerge from Aniplex's Anime no Chikara project" and "is more Sam Raimi than Tite Kubo"http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/feature/2010-07-06/carl. Hope Chapman comments that "it's still incredibly entertaining in a pure, enchanting way, a little reminiscent of the most humorous bits in Mamoru Hosoda's films"http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/feature/2010-07-06/hope. Music The series' opening theme is the song sung by Shoko Nakagawa, and its ending theme is sung by Ayahi Takagaki. References External links * *Occult Academy streaming online for free at Crunchyroll Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Aniplex Category:School anime and manga de:Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin es:Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin ja:世紀末オカルト学院 zh:世紀末超自然學院